


Project Domesticating Vergil

by youngodd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study, Other, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngodd/pseuds/youngodd
Summary: Vergil, now working for Devil May Cry under Dante's reluctant wing, rediscovers his humanity after returning to the human world with his brother. He gets the tamer jobs that Dante doesn't feel like doing himself or knows will make Verg interact with strangers in a way that may make him slightly uncomfortable.~Just a character study fic I had ideas swimming around my head for, so some headcanons will leak into it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

_Ch. 0_

_The faint sound of construction in every street is a unique reminder of a mistake you've made. Regardless, you get used to it eventually._

Vergil  
A father, a brother ,a lost lover, but to most  
_a Monster._  
For as long as he's trudged this green earth, alone , all he could truly care about was power. ** _More power._** Nothing mattered more than that. Not even the lives of others was something he saw as something to consider; they only get in the way.  
To onlookers he's only a monster.  
Although only a half demon, Vergil thought his father foolish for abandoning his kin. With demonic power comes the stigma of what is expected of a Demon; Violence, Intimidation, Apathy, things of that nature. To Dante, Vergil was wrong. An asshole, annoying,and so very wrong. The only way he knew how to put him in his place was to fight for what he thought was right.  
One sided snarky remarks one moment then sparks from their swords colliding the next. So many times they’ve fought, but to no avail. Each loss only made Vergil crave more, and more power to defeat his twin brother. To prove to him that their Demonic blood was superior.

Vergil has always seemed like a lone wolf. No need for others when they'd just get in the way, but a man can only be without others for so long before he loses who he once was. He needs people. Whether he wants to admit it or not is up to him,nevertheless everyone needs someone. Verg only realized this after separating his humanity from himself. The isolation he felt upon becoming the man he dubbed ‘V’ was a ruthless wake up call for him and how he chose to live his life for over 30 years.  
'You can't always be alone' is a lesson he learned very late in life.  
better late than never I guess.


	2. Get To Work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil gets some of the most basic of jobs called into the Devil May Cry office! Something even a teenager working part time should be able to do, so there's no way he could fuck this up! (Not sarcasm, even if it sounds like it.)

_"Alright, Verg."_

A familiar figure walks around his desk before violently collapsing into the leather chair behind it. Dante, known Devil Hunter, younger twin brother, and for now, Vergil's boss. 

"I got a couple-a easy jobs for ya. Not that I don't think you can't handle the hard stuff, you just need to get used to the little problems, ya know?" Dante justifies whilst holding a relatively small piece of what seems to be loose notebook paper. Vergil is a capable man when it comes to fighting, and his brother knows that full well. The case of the matter is Vergil has spent most of his mortal life fighting, and since figuring out that he is important to somebody, everyone at Devil May Cry thought it would be smart to give him some work. Something to reintroduce him to society properly by putting him out there, and interacting with people he has no need to be malevolent towards.

Vergil is handed a paper with a list of locations and jobs he’s been given for the day.   
‘Help Old Lady Dorothy with groceries AM’  
‘Walk kids to & from school AM & PM’  
‘Stand guard in a bar; Your choice PM’  
They weren’t kidding about these being… Small jobs. Years ago, being given such tasks as these would’ve struck his ego, but he’s matured past that. He just gives his younger brother a nod, and a hum as confirmation he knows what he’s doing, folding the paper to stuff into his pocket. 

“I shall be going.” Verg finally spits out , taking the Yamato with him casually tossing it to his dominant hand then heading towards the door before he’s abruptly stopped by Dante.   
“By the way, uh… You don’t have to come back right away. Once you finish, I mean. Take that time to walk around, take in the place! Things have changed since you’ve last been here, yanno?” Dante stands, hand lingering on his brothers shoulder for an uncomfortable amount of time for the both of them before Dante purses his lips giving Vergil an incredibly awkward slap on the back.   
“I will see you later, then.” Vergil responds, returning a just as awkward tap to his brothers arm.  
“Yeah, just gimme a call when you finish up so I can grade ya. Maybe tip you off on some good spots!”

Despite being twins, physical affection still feels very strange; All the time apart has made the two brothers feel estranged from one another. Conversations usually last a while now since their time in hell together, but despite being separated for such a long time they do still agree on some things. For one, they both enjoy the feature of being able to eat whatever the hell they want with no consequences to the things it would do to a normal human’s body. Another is their love for fighting (Specifically each other),though for now he has work to do. Still a lot on his mind, but he will wait for a later time to contemplate his interpersonal relationships.

~  
Vergil arrives at his first location, a nice suburban area with unique little houses next to one another. It’s very early in the morning which is normal for elementary school kids, but Verg had arrived a bit earlier than expected. Probably from taking long and quick strides to get there, and fear of being late. With no prior knowledge to his arrival, this would’ve looked very worrisome to most parents trying to get their kids to school safe, however Dante informed the neighborhood of a ‘substitute’ for the week. He has no idea how his brother described him although it was likely something along the lines of “brooding and mysterious. Looks kinda like me, but like way less hunky”.   
His thoughts are interrupted by a tug at his coat from someone notably shorter than him. The man is greeted by a curious young child staring at him with such wonder in their eyes, and excitement in their stance. Vergil is now realizing he has not stood so close to a child in an extended amount of time nor has he talked to one willingly even longer so he’s truly at a loss of what to say. More kids start piling in, waving goodbye to their parents, lining up with their friends ready to start going whenever.

“There’s two of’em!!” One of the children shouted excitedly, pointing at Vergil snapping him out of whatever trance he was in seeing so many happy families in such a short amount of time. Vergil tilts his head,& cocking an eyebrow in confusion, not really sure what they’re referring to.  
“You’re like Dante! Except you’re like blue and not as loud!” Another student clarifies.

_Ah,_ Of course that’s what they meant.

“I see.” Is all he can think to respond with. “Is that everyone?” he utters before one last kid comes dashing frantically from a house quite a ways away.   
“Now it is,” the eldest of the bunch mutters causing everyone else to giggle, including the late runner. With a gaggle of kids at his side, Vergil announces to start walking with him lingering in the back to keep an eye on every single one of them.

The streets are much more lively than he had previously assumed they would be. People going to work, others going to school, some possibly just running some simple errands for the day. Vergil’s eyes dart from the sights to the kids making sure they’re all there.  
One...Two, Three, four, five, six and….  
Where’s the seventh child?  
Trying to keep a cool exterior, he looks around recounting the kids for a possible miscalculation before realizing there’s a faint pull on the bottom right of his coat.  
Seven. It’s the first kid from this morning, still staring like they have something to say possibly waiting for him to notice them again. 

“Yes?” Vergil calmly asks in a voice much softer than his default demanding tone. The child tilted their head in...Confusion, it seems.  
“Mister Dante, Do you have a cold? Why are you dressed different?”  
He can’t help,but crack a smile and chuckle at the students words. So he does still resemble his brother somewhat even when time has treated their features differently.  
“Did your caretakers not inform you? I’m not Dante, He is my twin brother. I am doing this task for today.” Vergil explains to the little one patiently as to not confuse them further. 

“Dante has a family?”  
The words sting in a way he’s not used to. Kids sure are as blunt as they’ve always been, and no amount of time is ever going to change that about people. Vergil hesitates for a moment, taken aback by the directness of the question.  
“Everyone does, do they not?” His words sort of drift off towards the end as to not unintentionally bring forth bad memories. “...Ok!”   
Another very interesting, and bleak response which is to be expected from a child presumably of kindergarten age. “What is...your name?” Vergil interrogates the child.  
“Florence! Hey, Can you carry me? Dante always carries me!” Florence basically demands him upon their informal introduction to one another. Continuing to walk close to the other kids, making sure they stop at street lights, and not get into danger he thinks for a moment about likely not being able to do anything like this again. Florence patiently eyes Vergil while holding two of his fingers, waiting for an answer that’s hopefully positive.  
He crouches down on one knee and turns his head towards them and mutters, “Quickly, so we don’t fall behind.” and Florence obliges with a skip in their step, and excitement written all over their face. 

Hoisting them up in one swift motion, Florence latches onto him like a baby koala to its mother, arms wrapped around his neck and legs latched onto his waist for security. They seem to be enjoying it a lot, at least it seems to be the case since they won’t stop laughing to themselves. Vergil wonders to himself what kind of father he would have been had he known he would be one. Would he have done what he’s doing now with Nero? Would he understand the way his own father raised him? These are common questions he thinks to himself more than he’d like to admit, but it can’t truly be helped considering his complicated situation. Maybe, he should give Nero a call after this. Does he even want to hear his old man’s voice after everything he put him through?

Vergil’s thoughts are interrupted by the school coming into view paired with Florence aggressively tugging at his jacket collar. As they approach the school they get a sight of a place bustling with some of Redgrave’s youths coming out of vehicles, turning in from different streets, and falling into their usual little cliques. The other 6 students pick up their walking speed as to find their friends, meanwhile Florence wordlessly climbs off of Vergil’s back then carefully onto the ground with him crouching to make sure the landing is safe. They adjust their backpack, turning towards him, and give Vergil an energizing hug on one of his legs. Shocked by the sentiment, he pats their head to indicate that he appreciates it.  
“Bye, Dante’s brother!!” Florence runs towards the entrance to the school before turning back to him and waving energetically with the biggest smile on their face. He doesn’t mind that they don’t know his name, he’s just glad they felt like they could trust him. Maybe that was Dante’s intention of giving Vergil this job to begin with; knowing that would possibly happen. Trust is something Vergil still has a bit of trouble with especially from strangers. Just another thing to work with himself to atone for his past mistakes.   
Well, now that the kids arrived at their destination safely, he can move on to the next thing. Vergil checks his little folded paper for the address of the next location and starts to walk, vaguely recalling where that may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Vergil to interact with kids so bad guys i dont think you understand how many times i had to stop while writing this,,, :,((  
> Idk when i'll update this again, maybe after i'm sure this is something people are enjoying who knows!! He'd be helping a funny old lady next when i do update it! If you enjoyed this, i'd appreciate a comment or a kudos or something hehehe.


End file.
